halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Harvest
Snow? Are we sure it's snow? Volcanic ash looks similar to snow, though darker. Considering the fact that it was just glassed, I'm not discounting the possibility that it's not snow they're wading through but the incinerated remains of the colony world's surface and inhabitants drifting back down through the atmosphere. Their gear could be meant to stop them from inhaling the ash, which is extremely dangerous. Does anyone else think the same? Specops306, ''Kora '' 23:27, 13 January 2008 (UTC) It is snow because at the end of Contact Harvest it says that harvest has its first snowfall User:Delta-269 The end also mentions ash falling, so it could be either...or both... Specops306, ''Kora '' 20:09, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Some things that don't quite make sense In the book Ghosts of Onyx, it says that only 1 out of 6 ships (propulsion pods+slipspace drives) made it. Now, Contact Harvest says that many more than that made it. The only possible explanation I can see is that Johnson only had "a feeling" that the surviving pods made it to the RV point with the drives. However, his "feeling" was presented as being conclusive evidence. Plus, the Spartan-IIs were briefed months later and told that there were no survivors from Harvest and that the whole planet was glassed. One: it took that long for the slipspace drives to take the pods to the nearest colony world? The survivors seemed low on food and supplies to last three or four months and the drives seemed faster than that. And two: Halo Wars takes place on Harvest and there is much of the planet that remains unglassed. Finally, Halo Wars screenshots have displayed Forerunner technology on Harvest. I thought the "luminations" were really the Reclaimers (humans)? So there was a forerunner presence on Harvest? If so, why was the discovery of the Halos, years later, such a surprise? Big Bad Wolf 01:01, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Remember that they spent time in orphanages after the glassing of their world. And with so many Reclaimers on Harvest, who's to say the Covenant didnt miss something... Specops306, ''Kora '' 22:42, 7 March 2008 (UTC) remember that Ghosts of Onyx has errors. Halonerd147 16:58, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Planet at Halo 3 Ending? Where does it say that people have said that Harvest is the planet that Master Chief is floating to? (unsigned edit ^) I agree with the intent of the comment above. The planet of Harvest was "glassed" while the planet shown at the end of Halo 3 was covered in Forerunner designs which looked remarkably like city layouts matching the markings on the outside face of the Halos. Plus, that Halo 3 planet is beleived to be near the Ark since the slipspace portal collapsed, cutting the ship in half, thereby trapping Mastercheif's half somewhere near the Ark area. The ark was positioned outside of our galaxy (in order to be outside the reach of the Halo rings when fired). Harvest, on the other hand is merely at the extents of UNSC researched space. If that's where they ended up, I assume Cortana would have announced that they were in the Epsilion Indy System, merely by making a visual check of the recognizable star positions. I'm removing that statement from the article, as I know of no documentable reference or secondary source stating that anyone beleived that. Deadguy71 13:26, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Seventeenth Colony World? What the hell is that suppose to mean? The UNSC only settled seventeen worlds? Really, can someone please explain the meaning of that statement. :Tag your comments. Note the wording Colony World; they may not count moons and various asteroids. Also these are the ones that get UNSC representation. Much like Puerto Rico is a US territory but not one of the fifty states. Lord Hyren 03:40, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Image This article previously had a picture of Harvest prior to glassing. I believe it would be better to make this the main image while the new destruction image is inserted into the Battle of Harvest section to serve as an aftermath photo. Could use some feedback. 22:26, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :As it turns out, that was actually Arcadia before it had been announced. Everyone just assumed it was Harvest. Besides that fact, the glassed version is more accurate, and reflects its "present" state. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 11:34, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Gravity I haven't read "Contact Harvest" so I'd like to know, since Harvest is 1/3rd the size of Earth, ddid that affect its gravity in any way? The guys in Haslo Wars appear to be walking normally, so did it have any gravity generators or anything?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 19:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Depends on the density of the planet's interior. I'm betting that harvest could have up to 1/2 g, which may well be enough to make walking seem normal. That, or it's just an oversight on ensemble's part.Wannabecriminalman 02:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC)